Labor Pains
by Smarty 94
Summary: Upon learning of an assassination plot on Mayor Kronk; Max sets off to protect him from Broodwing, but Roxanne ends up going into labor. Meanwhile; Sonic, Mordecai, Rigby, Salem, and Colosso end up having to deal with Roxanne's hormones.
1. Roxanne Goes into Labor

At an abandoned house; Broodwing was sitting on a front porch.

"This sucks, I haven't had a single customer in 5 hours. There must be something up about it." said Broodwing.

Suddenly; a newspaper hit his glass dome.

"OH COME ON!" Shouted Broodwing.

He saw the paper and grabbed it before reading the front page.

"Mayor Kronk to unveil new high security prison." said Broodwing.

He became mad and tossed the newspaper away before walking into the house.

"That no good idiotic mayor, if he unveils the new prison, I'll have very little people to make bargains with." said Broodwing.

Broodwing then took out a blaster and blasted his TV.

"That mayor is such an idiot, I'm amazed that people even voted for him." said Broodwing.

Outside the building; Max was skateboarding on by, but overheard Broodwing talking to himself.

"Hmm?" said Max.

He snuck over quietly to the building and peaked into the house and saw Broodwing ranting.

"That mayor has got to go, this I swear." said Broodwing.

He then smiled.

"And I know what to do." He said.

He pulled out a sniper rifle blaster.

"He'll regret the day he was born." said Broodwing.

Max became shocked and put his head down from the window.

"He's going to kill Mayor Kronk." Max said quietly.

He tripped and Broodwing heard this.

"Must be my cat." he said.

Later at the mansion; Max was putting his Gosei Weapon Summoner and belt on and talking to Sonic.

"So Broodwing plans on killing the mayor?" said Sonic.

"Yep." said Max.

"You're going to City Hall to offer protection to Kronk." said Sonic.

Max nodded.

"And you expect me to take care of your nine month pregnant wife?" said Sonic, "Why can't you do that on your own?"

"WHERE ARE MY GODDAMN PIZZA ROLES?!" Roxanne yelled from another room in the mansion.

"That answer your question?" said Max.

Sonic realized Max was right.

"I see your point." He said.

"Okay, any day now, she'll give birth to the three kids." said Max.

Sonic groaned.

"She's ten days late. If I had a funeral, I'd expect myself to be there on time." said Sonic.

Max nodded.

"I know." He said and sighed. "I just hope one of my kids does not eat a lot."

Sonic laughed.

"Relax, I'm sure you won't have to worry about it." said Sonic, "You'd expect something like that from Owen and Shaggy's kids if they were to have any."

Max chuckled.

"Yeah, guess so." said Max.

He then left the mansion.

"PIZZA ROLES, NOW!" Roxanne yelled.

"Oh boy." said Sonic.

Later; Roxanne who was now nine months pregnant was sitting on the living room couch as Sonic was carrying a huge bowl of pizza pockets and set them down on the coffee table.

"There we go, pizza pockets, just like you wanted." said Sonic.

Roxanne was mad.

"IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!" yelled Roxanne.

"Sheesh, this must be why no one wants to watch over a pregnant woman." said Sonic.

"I heard that." said Roxanne.

Sonic walked into the kitchen where Mordecai and Rigby were arm wrestling.

"I've got to get those kids out of her." said Sonic.

He sees G who is mad and Sonic is confused.

"What's with you?" He asked.

"Bite me Blue Rat. Roxanne kept me at my mall and ate all the food at the food court." said G. "All of them. She even ate the Robo Apes."

"She's late." said Sonic.

"That's your problem at this point." said G.

He walked off.

Sonic turned to Mordecai and Rigby.

Mordecai managed to push Rigby's arm on the table.

"You guys got to help me get Roxanne into labor." said Sonic, "This nightmare will end once she has her kids."

The Bird is mad.

"No." He said.

"Come on, I'm not asking for much, just to get this nightmare over with so that we won't have to be kept up all night." said Sonic, "I got an F on my Trigonometry test cause I was very tired."

"Not my problem." said Rigby.

"She ate Eileen yesterday." said Sonic.

The raccoon became mad.

"WHAT!? Okay, now we've got to get Roxanne to break her water." said Rigby.

"I'm not helping and that dog is not my problem. I'm not helping even if I am in this plot B." said the Bird. "So FIND SOMEONE ELSE NOW!"

Sonic went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Tobasco hot sauce.

Rigby saw the bottle.

"Dude, nothing like that." said Rigby.

"What, I heard from the TV show Friends that spicy food can make a pregnant woman go into labor." said Sonic.

"But don't use hot sauce like that." said Rigby.

He then pulled out a huge bottle of hot sauce that said 'MEGA VOLCANIC F'ING HOT SAUCE!'.

"Give her some strong stuff." said Rigby.

Sonic smiled.

"That's what I'm talking about." said Sonic.

The two left the kitchen and snuck into the living room.

Sonic grabbed a glass of root beer that was on the table and Rigby poured a little hot sauce in the glass before the hedgehog placed it back on the coffee table.

The two snuck out of the living room and Roxanne drank her tainted root beer.

She was mad.

"Unbelieveable, ten days late, I need to get these kids out fast, hopefully my water will break this minute." said Roxanne.

She then groaned in pain.

"What luck, my water just broke." said Roxanne.

Sonic and Rigby fist bumped each other.

"About time. Now lets get her to the hospital." said Sonic.

"Good call." said Rigby.

They approached Roxanne.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Sonic said acting innocent.

"My water broke." said Roxanne.

"Okay, let's get you up, and to the hospital." said Rigby.

Sonic helped Roxanne up to her feet.

However Roxanne is mad

"Took you long enough." said Roxanne.

"Hey, we're doing everything we can." said Rigby.

"THEN GET THAT BLUE BIRD FRIEND OF YOURS!" Shouted Roxanne.

Sonic walked off and returned pushing Mordecai and the chair.

"Hey, I told you not to get me involved." said Mordecai.

"To late for that." said Sonic.

Mordecai however growled at Sonic and Sonic ran away from him fast.

Later; the four were going down the road as Rigby was driving the Mystery Machine and Sonic and Mordecai were tending to Roxanne who was breathing heavily.

"Everything's going to be okay." said Mordecai.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." said Sonic.

Suddenly Rigby stopped the van.

The others became confused.

"Wait, why are we stopping?" said Sonic.

The three saw that Rigby stopped in front of a McDonalds drive thru menu.

"Yeah, I'll take a ten pack of McNuggets, a large Coca Cola, large fries." said Rigby.

Sonic groaned.

"For the love of god Rigby, Roxanne's having three kids which might have become four after eating Eileen." said Sonic.

"Oh right." Rigby said before turning back to the menu, "And three happy meals, and hopefully an incredibly hot cup of coffee."

Roxanne, Sonic, and Mordecai face palmed themselves.

"Well, might as well get a large shamrock shake." said Sonic.

"I could go for a Cheese Burger as well." said The Blue Bird

"You get all that?" said Rigby.

Sonic chuckled.

"This is like those Vacation films, only we're in a van from the sixties and I'm not Chevy Chase." said Sonic, "I did slip something in G's coffee this morning since he hates those movies. Even the one that had Ed Helms of Hangover fame in it."

With G; he was sitting on a toilet, trying to take a dump.

"Hopefully this won't be like the Elvis Presley incident." said G.

A loud farting sound was heard and G screamed very loudly before dying on the toilet.

Back in the van; Sonic chuckled while drinking a McCafe shamrock shake.

"Oh well, there won't be any negative consequences." said Sonic, "Just lots of positive outcomes like in those teacher trial sketches from SNL."

Roxanne screamed.

"GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!" yelled Roxanne.

The guys groaned.

"Fine." said Rigby.

He drove the van off.

"I shouldn't have even gotten involved." said Mordecai.


	2. Max Offer's Protection

In City Hall; Mayor Kronk was in his office going over a speech.

"This is a day that everyone in Toon City will remember, it'll be the day when-"Kronk said before a man who looked like Kenan Thompson entered the room.

"Mr. Mayor; there's someone here to see you." said the guy.

Kronk sighed.

"Tell him I'm busy." said Kronk.

"He says he's one of the guys from Toon Manor." said the guy.

Kronk is shocked.

"Let him in." said Kronk.

"Yes sir." the man said before leaving the room.

Kronk sat down at his desk as Max entered.

"Hey, Max right, how's the wife?" said Kronk.

"Other then the fact that she's ten days late, ate a bunch of food like a Snorlax, and has some serious mood swings, she's perfectly okay." said Max, "But that's not why I'm here."

"Kronk is shocked.

"She out ate a Snorlax?" He asked.

 **Flashback**

In the park; an eight month pregnant Roxanne and a Snorlax were staring at each other with a years worth of food on each table behind them.

Spongebob walked between the two and raised up a shot gun and aimed it in the air.

He shot a round and a Bald Eagle fell on the ground dead.

Spongebob became shocked.

"I am in so much trouble." said Spongebob.

Sam Eagle came and he was steaming mad.

"You sure are." said Sam.

Roxanne and Snorlax started eating the food on their tables.

Later; Roxanne ate all the food on her table and Snorlax before eating all the food on Snorlax's table.

Everyone just stared at Roxanne in shocked.

"I guess we have a winner." said Spongebob.

 **End Flashback**

"Anyways, I'm here because there's an attempt at your life." said Max.

Kronk laughed.

"Oh please." He said. "That's like saying King Agamemnon sound alike."

Max shook his head.

"I don't know what you think I mean, but what I mean is that someone plans on killing you at the unveiling of your new prison." said Max.

Kronk groaned.

"Please if that's true then let's that guy and King Agamemnon come in." said Kronk.

Max pulled out a tape recorder, rewound the tape, and played it.

" _He'll regret the day he was born._ " Broodwing said from the tape before Max's voice was heard, " _He's going to kill Mayor Kronk._ "

Max pushed the stop button.

Kronk is shocked.

"Okay now I believe you." said Kronk.

Max grabbed a statue of Kronk from the table.

"I can offer you all the protection I can, but you'll have to play it cool." said Max.

Kronk nodded.

"Perfectly understandable." said Kronk.

He then ran and in a few seconds he was in a dress.

"Let's go." He said.

Max just stared at Kronk.

"What?" said Kronk.

"That's not keeping it cool, that's saying that you're opening up the next YMCA." said Max.


	3. Hospital Waiting Room

With Sonic's group; he, Mordecai, and Rigby were dragging Roxanne into the hospital waiting room.

"IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME WE GET HERE!" yelled Roxanne.

"Hey, we got here as fast as we can." said Rigby.

"You stopped at a McDonalds Drive Thru." said Sonic.

Mordecai looked at a desk bell with a note on it.

"Ring in case of incredibly pissed off pregnant woman who went into labor." said Mordecai.

He rang the bell.

Just then the Red Guy (Cow and Chicken) appeared.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Red Guy, I'll be your doctor today. Now who's the father?" said Red Guy.

The three guys just backed away.

"Oh who cares?" Red Guy said before pulling out a wheelchair and putting Roxanne on it, "Let's get this bitch on the bed."

Roxanne git mad and punched the Red guy so hard he went into the sun.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Red Guy shouted and mad a splash into the sun.

Sonic opened up the doors leading to the operating rooms.

"Okay; Mordecai is getting ready to make his tenth strike of the game." said Sonic, "Let's see if he can do it."

Mordecai pushed the wheelchair with Roxanne in it and Sonic closed the doors before a crashing sound was heard.

Mordecai pulled out a piece of paper with lots of X's on it and drew another X on it.

"Perfect score." said Mordecai.

Sonic and Rigby looked at the chart.

"No it's not, you need two more strikes." said Sonic.

The Blue Bird groaned.

The three sat down and Sonic pulled out a large Shamrock shake and started drinking it.

"Minty." said Sonic.

Suddenly; Goofy entered the waiting room.

"Hey guys." said Goofy.

He did his signature laugh.

The three animals became shocked.

"Goofy, what're you doing here?" said Rigby.

"Like I'm going to miss out on my own grand kids being born." said Goofy, "Ah-yuck."

"He has a point." said Sonic.

Goofy then sat down on a chair.

"You know, I just thought of something about the immigration problem we face today. Why doesn't anyone just put up an electric fence?" said Goofy.

"There's a good reason." said Mordecai.

 **Cutaway Gag**

At the Mexifornia border; Bud Buckwald was looking at an Electric Fence box before snickering.

He then put some binoculars on over his eyes.

"Let's see El Coyote get past the electric fence." said Bud.

Suddenly; El Coyote managed to get past the fence without being electrocuted and a bunch of immigrants.

Bud's eyes popped out of the binoculars shocked.

"What the hell?" said Bud.

He ran over to the fence and started to inspect it.

Bud is confused by this.

"Why didn't this thing even work?" said Bud.

He then walked between the fence, but was badly electrocuted before passing out.

El Coyote approached Bud and removed his jacket, revealing an insulated brown shirt.

"Viva Coyote." said El Coyote.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Rigby grabbed his chest in pain.

The three noticed it.

"Dude, you okay?" said Sonic.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Rigby.

Mordecai removed Rigby's hands and saw a very red area.

"No you're not, you've got a serious problem." said Mordecai, "That appendix of yours needs to come out."

Rigby looked at the injury.

"No I don't." said Rigby.

"I took health class in high school." said Mordecai.

Sonic went over to the desk and rang a desk bell.

Soon the Red Guy came back.

"Hello." He said

Sonic is shocked.

"Hey, weren't you just sent to the sun?" said Sonic.

Red Guy laughed.

"You must be referring to my 1,382 cousin. What can I do for you?" said Red Guy.

Sonic pointed to Rigby who was on the ground moaning.

"I'm telling you, I'm fine." said Rigby.

"No you're not, you need your appendix removed." said Goofy.

Red Guy became shocked.

"That bad huh? Well then, we'd better get him into the operating room immediately." said Red Guy.

He then gave Sonic a clipboard with a form on it.

"Just fill out the paper work, will you?" said Red Guy.

Sonic started filling out the paper work.

"Relationship with patient?" said Sonic.

He then continued writing down the form.

"Roommate." said Sonic.

He gave the paper work to Red Guy.

"Good enough. LET'S GET A GURNEY ON THE DOUBLE!" yelled Red Guy.

Two other Red Guy's came in with a Gurney and stopped next to Rigby and placed him on it.

"I'm telling you, I'm fine." said Rigby.

"That's what they all say." said one of the Red Guy's.

"Yeah." Another one said.

With that they two red guys left.

Sonic is shocked.

"Wow." He said.


	4. Preparing Kronk

Back at City Hall; Kronk was standing in front of a mirror while wearing a black suit and red tie.

"You look marvelous." said Kronk.

Max appeared next to him.

"Remember, keep it cool, if you lose it, Broodwing will realize that you know of the plot against you." said Max.

Kronk nodded.

"But did I really need to take the dress off?" He asked.

Max nodded.

"Yes." He said.

Just then a phone rang and Kronk is shocked.

He turned to Max.

"Just answer it." Max mouthed.

Kronk nodded and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" said Kronk.

"Yes I'd like to talk to Max Goof." A Voice is heard.

Kronk gave the phone to Max.

"It's for you." said Kronk.

Max took the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" said Max.

A split screen appeared and the Red Guy was shown on the other line.

"Ah yes, this is the Red Guy with the Toon City hospital. I'm calling in regards to your wife." said Red Guy.

Max became shocked.

"Roxanne, oh god, is she okay?" said Max.

"Oh she is fine." said the Red Guy. "Crazy but she is fine. She is into Labor."

Max is now super shocked.

"MY WIFE IS IN LABOR!?" Max shouted.

"Yes, and she refuses to give birth if you're not here." said Red Guy.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY HUSBAND?!" Roxanne yelled from the other line.

"You better come because she punched one doctor into the sun and that's because he called her a bitch." said the Red Guy.

"Yeah, no one wants that. I'll be there as soon as I can." said Max.

He then hung up the phone.

"We got to work fast." said Max.

He put on some hair gel and combed his hair downwards before putting on a suit very similar to Kronk's, but with a blue tie.

Max then put on some shades.

"Let's go. My wife is in Labor." said Max.

Kronk nodded and the two walked off.


	5. Still Waiting

Back at the Toon City Hospital; three Red Guy's were preparing for surgery on Rigby.

"Okay, we're just going to have to put you under." said one of the Red Guys.

"I'm telling you, I'm fine." said Rigby, "I don't need my appendix removed."

One Red Guy sighed.

"Tell that to that evil Drug Lord." said Red Guy 2.

Red Guy 3 grabbed an oxygen mask and lots of oxygen was pumped into Rigby before he passed out.

"OKAY, LET'S CUT INTO THIS SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Red Guy 3.

Red Guy 1 grabbed a knife and started cutting into Rigby.

In the waiting room; Sonic, Mordecai, and Goofy were in the waiting room as Salem and Colosso entered.

"Hey, what gives, you were going to clean my litter box today." said Salem.

"And my cage." said Colosso.

Sonic sighed.

"Sorry, I'm very busy." said Sonic.

"With what?" said Salem.

"GET MY POOR EXCUSE OF A HUSBAND IN THIS GODDAMN HOSPITAL NOW!" Roxanne yelled all the way across the hospital.

Salam and the Rabbit were shocked.

"Oh Roxanne is in Labor." said Salam. "That explains it."

"Yeah well some people were in labor for three Days." said Colosso.

"She was ten days late. Sonic and Rigby ended up spiking her soda with hot sauce." said Mordecai.

The two domestic pets became shocked.

"Wow." said Colosso.

"Where is Rigby anyways." said Salem.

"The instant we showed up here, Rigby was taken in to get his appendix removed." said Mordecai.

"Whoa." The Pets said.

Mordecai stood up.

"Well, better see how Rigby's holding up." said Mordecai.

"He'll be passed out." said Goofy.

"Don't you know how getting an appendix removed looks like?" said Sonic.

"No." said Mordecai, "I was passed out when I had my appendix removed."

Sonic pulled out his iPad and found a Youtube video before showing it to Mordecai.

The blue jay became shocked before he began to puke.

"Ok that is super disgusting." said The Blue Bird and be punched Sonic, "Don't ever do that again."

Sonic shook his head.

"At least it was a better reply then the one I got in Gravity Falls." said Sonic.

 **Flashback**

At Gravity Falls; Sonic and a teenage girl named Wendy Corduroy were looking at Youtube videos on Sonic's iPad.

"You know, the only thing you see on Youtube these days are presidential candidate videos." said Wendy.

Sonic sighed.

"Yeah, all you ever see are guys like Ted Cruz, Hillary Clinton, Donald Trump, and Ben Carson talking about how they will make America better." said Sonic.

Wendy became confused.

"Who's Ben Carson?" said Wendy.

Sonic turned to Wendy shocked.

"You don't know who Ben Carson is?" said Sonic.

Wendy shook her head.

"Ben Carson was one of the most well known neurosurgeons before retiring. He was able to separate conjoined twins who were connected by the back of their heads." said Sonic.

He did some work on his iPad.

"I was able to download the Cuba Gooding Jr. film Gifted Hands which talks about that procedure and Ben Carson's life." said Sonic.

He then showed the scene of the conjoined twin separation procedure in the film to Wendy before she became shocked.

She then started puking on Sonic's face.

Sonic sighed.

"Seriously?" said Sonic.

Wendy stopped puking.

"That was unspeakable." said Wendy.

She then started puking on the ground, but missed Sonic's shoes.

The hedgehog saw a trashcan and pulled it close to Wendy before putting her puking head over the can.

Wendy stopped puking as Sonic patted her on the back.

"Takes care of that problem." said Sonic.

Wendy smiled.

"Thanks Sonic." said Wendy.

Sonic chuckled.

"We always have each other's backs." said Sonic.

 **End Flashback**

"That was sometime after the incident with some Bill Cipher character being erased from existance. I don't really know who he is, but I know that I can wipe the floors with him." said Sonic.

Salem laughed.

"You take on an acient god like being? You wouldn't even last one second against Cipher." said Salem.

"You do realize Sonic was able to kill a genie, right?" said Mordecai.

"I know but trust me Bill is no joke. He got outsmarted by two kids." said Salam, "I should know I watched the whole thing. He even vaporized Time Baby."

"WHAT'S TAKING MY STUPID ASS HUSBAND SO LONG!?" Roxanne yelled from the other side of the hospital.

Everyone shook their heads.

"I just hope that she'll quit with the yelling." said Goofy.

Sam the Eagle was next to Goofy with a box that had a red button on it.

His hand was over the button.

"I'm ready to bleep her if she doesn't." said Sam.

Everyone nodded.

"Good thing we called him over." said Mordecai.

Sam sighed.

"Let's hope her husband gets here." said Sam.


	6. Defeating Broodwing

Back in Toon City; Broodwing was on a building that was several feet away from a building that was covered by a tarp.

He pulled out a sniper rifle and got on his stomach before aiming the rifle on a stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mayor Kronk." said a voice.

An audience started clapping as Kronk got on stage and went to the podium.

Everyone then stopped clapping.

Max smiled.

"Let's hope this goes better then those many times Bud tries to catch El Coyote." said Max.

Kronk grabbed the microphone and turned to Max.

"At least we don't have any illegal immigration problems." said Kronk.

Max nodded.

Unknown to them Broodwing was watching and he smirked.

"Perfect kill." said Broodwing.

He aimed at Kronk's head.

"As mayor of this city; it gives me great pleasure to introduce this brand new high security prison that's impossible to break out of." said Kronk.

Broodwing laughed.

"We will see." He said.

Max saw Broodwing and left the stage as Kronk pulled out a pair of golden scissors.

"When I cut this ribbon, then the prison shall be officially open." said Kronk.

"That's what you think." said Broodwing.

He got ready to pull the trigger.

However; Max ran towards Broodwing from behind.

"End of the line Broodwing." said Max.

Broodwing is shocked.

"MAX GOOF!" He shouted.

"That's right Bat Wing you are through." said Max

"We will see." said Broodwing and took out Zedd's Enlargement Bomb and took the top off and slammed it on the ground and a explosion is seen and Broodwing brew giant. "It's not over till the Pregnate Lady sings."

Max sighed.

"I almost forgot about that." said Max.

He then pulled out the Gosei Great Megazord card and opened up his Gosei Weapon Summoner before putting the card into it.

"Gosei Great Megazord." Max said before closing up the device, "Ready."

"Summoning Megazord." said the device.

The zords appeared and formed the Megazord before Max jumped into it.

Broodwing pulled his sword out.

"Your going down Goof just like how El Coyote always wins agents Bud." said Broodwing.

 **Cutaway Gag**

At the Mexifornia border; Bud was painting a black circle on the ground.

"Let's see El Coyote try and get over this." said Bud.

He went back into the border station and pulled out a pair of binoculars and started looking through them.

He saw El Coyote walking over the painted circle with a bunch of other immigrants.

Bud became shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" yelled Bud.

He ran to the circle and looked down it. The border guard stepped over the hole, but ended up falling down it.

"Fart sauce." said Bud.

El Coyote looked down the hole while smirking.

"Viva coyote." said El Coyote.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

The Megazord punched Broodwing, knocking him on the ground.

Everyone noticed the battle.

"Pay no attention to the battle that's happening." said Kronk.

"How can we not?" Asked a Random Male.

"Good point." said Kronk.

Broodwing shot lasers from his eyes but it bounced off his glass.

"Shoot." said Broodwing.

The Megazord picked up Broodwing and tossed him behind a hill.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Broodwing.

The Megazord ran towards Broodwing, but the alien bat got on his feet and grabbed the giant robot before tossing it into lots of buildings.

Max struggled to pull out the Sky Brother's card.

"Okay, let's see if you like this." said Max.

He opened up the Gosei Weapon Summoner and placed the Sky Brother's card inside.

"Sky Brothers." Max said before closing the device.

Suddenly; the Sky Brother Zords appeared and started blasting Broodwing.

"AHHHHHHH! Broodwing shouted.

Max smiled.

"Time to finish this." said Max.

He drew out a Dynamic victory charge card and opened up the device before putting the card in it.

"Dynamic victory charge." said Max.

He then closed the device.

Soon the Megazord glowed in a fiery aura and it flew to Broodwing and strikes him.

The bat was then sent flying far away before an explosion happened.

"I doubt that'll be the last we ever see of him." said Max.

On Vilgaxia we see Broodwing who is human sized and he is mad.

"I shall get those mansion do gooders, if it's the last thing I do." said Broodwing.

He laughed and fell asleep.


	7. The Miracle of Life

Back at the hospital; Sonic, Mordecai, Goofy, Salem, and Colosso were wearing ear muffs to silence out Roxanne yelling non stop.

Mordecan pulled out his cell phone and typed something on it before showing Sonic what he typed.

It said 'How long till Max get's here?'.

Sonic just raised his shoulders in confusion.

Max ran into the hospital and everyone noticed it.

"I'm here, I'm here. Where's Roxanne?" said Max.

"WHERE IS HE!?" yelled Roxanne.

Colosso removed his ear muffs.

"Follow the yelling." said Colosso.

Max nodded.

"Okay" said Max.

He ran off.

In a room; one Red Guy was taking care of a very upset Roxanne.

"Easy Mrs. Goof." said Red Guy, "You need to give birth."

"NOT WITHOUT MY HUSBAND!" yelled Roxanne.

Max ran into the room.

"Sorry I'm late. I was protecting the mayor." said Max.

"IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!" yelled Roxanne.

Roxanne took out a gun and killed a Red Guy.

Max grabbed Roxanne's hand.

"Breathe honey, breathe." said Max.

"Shut up you bastard, you kept me waiting." said Roxanne.

The Red Guy in the room looked at Roxanne's privates.

"Okay, something's coming, push." said Red Guy.

Roxanne screamed.

"There's the head. It's a-"the Red Guy said before Eileen came out covered in blood.

Max became shocked.

"Eileen?" said Max, "My god, is that you?"

"Yes and you don't want to know what I went through.' said Eileen.

"I'll take your word for it." said Max.

Eileen walked out of the room.

"Oh boy, something's coming." said Red Guy.

Roxanne screamed.

Red Guy pulled out a baby that looked like Max Goof, but with red hair.

"It's a boy." said Red Guy.

He put the baby in a crib.

"We've got another one." said Red Guy.

Roxanne screamed.

Red Guy pulled out a baby that looked like a female version of Max Goof.

"It's a girl." said Red Guy.

Max is shocked.

"Wow." said Max.

Red Guy placed the baby in the crib with the first born.

"We've got one more child coming." said Red Guy.

He pulled out a baby that looked like a male version of Roxanne, but with both red and black hair.

"Another boy." said Red Guy.

Roxanne started breathing from exhaustion.

"Is it over?" said Roxanne.

The Red Guy smiled.

"Yeah, it's over." said Red Guy.

Max smiled.

Red Guy pushed the crib with the babies in it towards the married couple.

"Congratulations." said The Red Guy. "You are loving parents of triplets."

Roxanne smiled.

"Thank you." said Roxanne. "And sorry for killing your relatives."

"Eh, you kill one of us, more of us show up." said Red Guy.

In the waiting room; Sonic, Mordecai, Goofy, Salem, and Colosso removed their headphones as Eileen entered.

"Wow, I heard there was supposed to be three children, but this is weird." said Goofy.

"That's because she was eaten alive." said Mordecai.

Goofy's jaw dropped.

Salem put Goofy's jaw back in place.

Max appeared in the room wheeling Roxanne who was on a wheelchair and carrying the triplets.

"We're parents." said Max.

The others saw the sleeping babies.

"Awe." said Goofy as he saw his two grandsons and grand daughter. "I'm a grandfather."

Just then Pete and his son came by and they were confused.

"What's going on here?" said Pete.

"I'm a father." said Max.

Pete is shocked and looked at the triplets.

"Well I'll be congratulations." said Pete and turned to his son. "You hear that your best friend has triplets. When will I get grand kids?"

PJ gulped.

"Oh boy." said PJ.

Suddenly; laughter was heard and Rigby was wheeled in by a Red Guy while laughing.

"The operation was a success. Yet, I can't even become a cop." said Rigby.

He continued to laugh.

Eileen became confused.

"What's with him?" said Eileen.

"He had his appendix removed." said Mordecai.

"No, why is he laughing?" said Eileen.

"I'd say he was gassed with Nitrous Oxide and some Fluoromethyl-hexafluoro-isopropyl-ether." said Sonic.

Everyone stared at Sonic in confusion.

"What, I'm taking chemistry in high school." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

Later; Max was in the mansion's nursery rocking the first triplet in his arms before putting him in the crib with his brother and sister.

"Sleep tight Pete, Roxie, and Max Goof Jr." said Max.

Roxanne entered the room.

"You know I still can't believe we named one after your father's friend." said Roxanne.

Max sighed.

"Well, despite the fact that he's always trying to close down the House of Mouse, he's actually a great person. And I named him the children's godparent." said Max.

"And in exchanged Bugs allowed Pete to live here?" Asked Roxanne.

"No, just to come by and visit once in a while." said Max.

"How's Rigby doing anyways?" said Roxanne.

"Still hopped up on laughing and knockout gas." said Max.

In the living room; Rigby was still laughing uncontrollably as Sonic, Mordecai, Eileen, Salem, and Colosso were staring at him.

"I watched a scary movie once and was convinced that it was real, big deal." Rigby said before he continued to laugh.

Everyone is shocked and Sonic sighed.

He did some thinking before walking off.

"He's been like that for 3 hours now." said Salem.

"I had an appendix the size of a football." Rigby said before laughing.

"We've got to do something about this." said Mordecai.

"But what?" said Eileen.

Rigby continued to laugh.

He was then smacked across the face by a mallet before passing out.

The four animals became shocked before turning to Sonic who had his P.E.N as a hammer.

"What?" said Sonic, "It was the only option I had at this point."

The guys nodded.

Eileen grabbed Rigby.

"Rigby, come on, speak to me." said Eileen.

Rigby slowly opened his eyes.

"Eileen?" said Rigby.

Sonic's P.E.N went into inactive mode.

He smiled.

"Glad that's over with." said Sonic.

Rigby looked around.

"What happened? And where am I?" said Rigby.

"You had your appendix removed and were hopped up on knockout and laughing gas." said Colosso.

Rigby is mad.

"I WAS FINE!" yelled Rigby.

"Yeah right." said Mordecai, "To think that we were so close to putting you out of your misery."

Rigby became confused.

"How close?" said Rigby.

Back at the hospital; an old guy who was on life support was lying on a bed.

Suddenly; a spirit named Xibalba appeared.

"Well, his time's near." said Xibalba.

He was about to touch the old man, but was smacked by his own wife La Muerte.

He turned to La Muerte.

"Ow, what?" said Xibalba.

"Not yet." said La Muerte.

"It's already his time." said Xibalba.

He turned to the old guy while smirking.

"More or less." said Xibalba.

Back at the mansion; Rigby was shocked.

"Yep, that close." said Sonic.

Rigby is mad and looked around.

'Wheres G?' He asked.

"He's dead.' said Sonic.

Rigby raised his hands in the air.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Rigby.

He ran off.

Xibalba appeared in the room.

"Okay, where's the in pain raccoon?" said Xibalba.

The others turned to Xibalba.

"Nevermind, we don't need you." said Salem.

Xibalba groaned.

"God dammit. This is the fifth time this week. I'm going to kill someone with a single touch." said Xibalba.

He turned to some very young guy.

"You sir." said Xibalba.

The guy turned to Xibalba.

"Are you happy with your life." said Xibalba.

"No, I was just diagnosed with cancer and have a week left to live." said the man.

"Alright." said Xibalba.

He touched the man before he fell on the ground dead.

Xibalba smirked.

"Well, that's a relief." said Xibalba.

"XIBALBA!" yelled a familiar voice.

Xibalba gulped.

"Crap." said Xibalba.

He then disappeared.

"Let's not talk about this." said Sonic.

"What?" said Mordecai.

"I don't remember." said Sonic.


End file.
